Twin Trouble
by IfOnlyICouldKillYouWithMyEyes
Summary: Light finds out he has a twin. Not just any one, Jaq. There's a few things about Jaq that few know. What's she hiding from them? And is this strange dude part of her plan? "How many times has she done this before?" L asked Matt...
1. The Great Escape

"Why now though? You've just got your new job! Why now? That's what I don't understand."

"Stop complaining Nicki. I mean, so what? I'm getting out of here one way or another." With that Jaq climbed out of the window onto the little ledge with ease. She looked over the lights of the city, just like the city's protector, scanning for place to stay. Jaq dragged her bag into the finger-like branches of the tree. With a quick goodbye, and a silent prayer, she sprung from the ledge like a tiger after its prey, into the very same tree.

"L, you know, you should stop eating all that sugary food. I'm worried." Raito's brilliant eyes shone with tears threatening to spill over.

"Raito-Kun, I am 25, I have consumed this much sugar for so long. I'm 100% certain I can eat a few more." L turned his attention back to his strawberry cheese cake.

Watari appeared rather suddenly in the doorway.

"L, we seem to have a problem. Something quite serious."

L's quizzing charcoal eyes ran over Watari, analysing the statement. "Such as?"

" A Child has disappeared from Whammy's. Last night. They cant find her and they would like your help."

"Watari, prepare the needed transport, we leave in 10 minutes, just enough time for you to get ready, Raito-Kun."

Jaq walked through the streets, hands in her pockets, her bag slung over her shoulder. The white lights flickered. Jaq's footsteps echoed. She came to the deserted alley, the first place she had been beaten. She crouched in a foetal position, resting her chin on her knees. A loud crash of thunder rolled from above. The rain gave no warning as Jaq became drenched. She hummed to herself, gently closing her eyes, drifting into a dream of worry as to when she would see her friends again.


	2. Apple Tossing

DISCLAIMER: Its the same as the one before!! Unfortunately for me, I dont own Death Note.. =[

* * *

Jaq awoke to the smell of chocolate and cigarettes. Her vision was still blurred but by the sudden burst of red hair on one side and the feel of leather against her shoulder, she knew her friends had come to get her.  
"Mello.. Matt... Where.. w-w-w-w-where am I?" Jaq turned her head to see more people staring at her. She shyly smiled and placed a nervous hand at the back of her head. "umm.. he..hell... oh fuck it.. hey!"  
Raito jumped back at the sudden outburst coming from.. well what looked to be a female version of himself.  
"Where's Near? I have something for him."  
At the sound of his name, Near raised his head from the game of chess he was playing with L.  
"Nice to see your awake" Near got up to wander to the girl laying on the floor. He crouched beside her as she gestured for him to come closer.  
"Where am I Near? And what the hell is that giant watermelon of a weirdo think he's doing staring at me like that? Oh, and," she dug around in her bag for her favourite Rubik cube, " This is for you."  
Matt's eyes bulged at the sight, he couldn't believe it. By turning his head slowly to the right, it was clear that Mello couldn't either.  
"Dude, is this for real?" the look of confusion on Mello's face was comical.  
"umm.. Jaq? Jaaaq? JACKI!!!! JAQUELINE WOMAN ANSWER ME!!!!!!!" Matt's face was full to bursting point. The others in the room ceased all movement and stared at the enraged red head and the Raito look-a-like with the look of amusement on her face. L was the first to speak.

"Jaq-san, please answer Matt. He is starting to look angry." Jaq tried to understand what was going on. Matt was looking like an angered gorilla, Mello was as confused as could be, L, well to be honest Jaq thought he was quite attractive. Then there was Raito with a God of death standing right behind him, Ryuk, the same shinigami she watched kill her foster parents. " Sorry Matt, Raito. Follow. Now."

" I knew it, why?" Jaq looked into her older brothers eyes.

"Knew what?"

"Who you really are" Ryuk stood laughing beside Raito. Slowly Jaq lifted her gaze to the shinigami,

"Ryuk, nice to see you again. Thanks for the foster parent thing, I appreciate it." She grabbed an apple from her bag and tossed it to Ryuk.

Raito's jaw scraped the floor.

"You.. can see him?"

"Jeez.. you catch on quick." Jaq rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

Unknown to them, L and his heirs were watching them using the secretly and expertly placed camera thanks to Watari.

L placed his thumb in his mouth, much to the same way Jaq was on the screen.

"We need her. We need her on the Investigation Team. Who knows what makes her tick. I believe she maybe a smart as Raito and myself. With her on the team, we will also keep a close eye on her, therefore resulting in my three heirs coming back to Japan with us. She needs them."

L's face drew closer to the screen,

Raito begged her for some answers. The first one was easy for Jaq to give.

"Why'd mum and dad not keep you?"

" I didn't cry, they thought I was dead, a stillborn, but it just turns out when the doctor smacked me, I giggled and critically injured him,"

this made Raito shake.

Matt groaned as L's eyes widened in shock. Mello just went back to looking at Matt with a gaze full of lust.

Near, however, wasn't up to his usual self, playing with toys. Instead he simply stared at the small cube in his cupped hands.

Jaq waltzed back in to the lounge of the cramped yet cosy hotel room,

"Jeez near she only gave you a cube!" Near's eyes burnt brightly with anger as he bored holes into Raito's forehead.

"A CUBE? JUST A CUBE?!"

Matt and Mello cringed. This was going to be nasty. Near wasn't the one who got angry easily. Near's legs straightened out and then bent, giving him the position of a crouching tiger. He carefully put the cube back on the floor, laying it so gently you couldn't hear the contact. L, by this time was just as engrossed as the troublesome two. As Near straightened back up, his head turned slowly toward Raito. His eyes showing so much pain and anger, it scared those who hadn't seen it before. Jaq approached Near from the left and took hold of him in a gentle yet seemingly powerful hug. Hoping to calm him down she held on. Near struggled to get out of the death grip, elbowing Jaq in the face.

No matter how hard he tried, Mello just couldnt keep the fits in.  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAA Oh classic th-hahaaa - hahaaaa ohh sorry"  
"Mells, I think Near's knocked her out cold," Matt poked Mello in the side.

* * *

A/N: Wow that was crap didnt you find?? My Spider is dead!!!! ='[ soo Please comment.. Good or bad, Praise or Cold hearted bitchiness.. I dont care!! If it was crap.. please tell me!! Rubix cubes to all those who review!! -- I'm gunna just so i get a cube.. XD  
I will not stand for False pretenses, I'll sit instead. XD thanks for reading.. hoping to update quicker than this but drawing is taking up my time.. and shitty revision.. Meh that cannot be helped.

Thanks


End file.
